Nagareboshi
by Keruri1222
Summary: [Gensoumaden timeline, fluff, shonen-ai, HakkaiGoku] "Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground." A restless Goku takes a midnight stroll and witnesses something unexpected.


**_Nagareboshi_ (Shooting Star)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**This was made to prove that I _DO_ write couplings other than 39 and 58. In fact, this is one of my second favorites, in regards to my favorite _shonen-ai_ pairings from _Saiyuki_. I really don't think this one-shot is all that good, but...I hope people like it anyway.**

**And I also just realized now that I forgot to put a disclaimer with my last posted one-shot, _Home!_ Crappity, crappity, crap. Sorry about that, everyone. –_Looks around nervously and chuckles_- I hope that no one's gonna call the authorities on me for that one...just kidding. No, really.**

**Enjoy the little fluff-fic, folks. **

**SYNOPSIS: --_Gensoumaden_ timeline, fluff, _shonen-ai,_ Hakkai/Goku-- Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground. A restless Goku takes a midnight stroll and witnesses something unexpected.

* * *

**

Crickets chirping were the one thing Goku always did like the night for. Otherwise, it really didn't mean much else to him, other than the time to sleep.

_The_ _slumber of the earth is quietly induced. One lullaby of the dark and it is immobile to it's clutches._

Velvet darkness of the autumn evenings meant that the sun had to leave; a prospect that the heretic did not find very comforting. Light was powerful, brilliant, consuming; taking in all who were along it's general vicinity, captivating its watcher's very soul. Kindred to a certain master that he followed around everywhere. Alike to the man Goku considered, 'my sun,' the one who protected him all this time. His savior. Bright. All-consuming. Charismatic.

_The earth appreciates the sun more than most others would care to._

Stars blinked hauntingly in the backdrop of midnight blue, hovering around the waxen sphere known as the moon. Attracted to the night lamps of the inn, moths gathered about, forming a mock-council to discuss the synthetic light. Oil lamps. He could smell materials burning, sensuous musk of the night wafting through his nostrils.

_Although the night is not as beautiful as the daytime_, _the earth decides,_ _its smell is intoxicating enough to make up for it. _

Tugging slightly at the hem of his loose slacks, Goku tiptoed across a silent porch. No one was awake now; not at this time of night, anyway. From the shift in the air, he estimated the time to be almost midnight. Flower nectar dispersed in the breezes by oncoming insects. An ant scurries past the balcony railing, wood becoming an excellent bridge for his nightly trek. Goku smiles, picking the bug up onto his finger, watching it crawl upon it for a moment. Six hind legs finally depart, resulting in tingling skin and a wistful frown upon a puerile countenance.

_Nature is so wonderful_, _thinks the earth. Why do people not cherish it's splendor?_

Golden orbs glance, startled, when Goku notices a slight presence beside him. He recognized the placid, serene scent immediately.

_Cloves. Cinnamon. Sandalwood. Him._

"Hakkai! Oops! I mean..._what're you doin' out here so late?_" Goku half-whispered, excitedly waving his arms about and stopping once realizing his folly.

A quiet, customary chuckle of amusement was elicited from such a greeting. "It's alright, Goku. And I'm certainly allowed out here for a walk, aren't I? Besides that, I should be asking you the same question. Sanzou hasn't forced you out of the room again, has he?"

The smaller brunette shook his head. "Nup. The reason I came out here was for me! I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd mebbe take a walk...or somethin' like that."

"Except you wound up out here." Hakkai quipped, leaning forearms against the railing and resting a hand on his left cheek. Green eyes studied the smaller male pensively. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

"Yeah. I guess so." Goku grinned, flicking brown locks away from his forehead and nudging himself against Hakkai's shoulder. He did not seem to mind; in fact, an arm wrapping affectionately around the other's shoulders proved this more than ever.

_Earth craves physical contact greatly. It yearns for it, while preferring a human touch; gentle, natural, alive._

"_Ne_, Hakkai...?" Goku chimed sleepily, half-lidded amber shuddering like molten gold. "Do 'ya think we'll get to see a shooting star on the journey? 'Cause Sanzou read about there bein' stars that fall from the sky, out in the West...I wanna see 'em one day..."

Hakkai smiles, bringing the boy closer. "That's true. Shooting stars are much more frequent there than in the locations of the East. But I'm sure, what with how far we've gone, that we'll get to see one soon. In fact, perhaps tonight we'll be in for one."

Perking up at the idea considerably, Goku wrenched from Hakkai's friendly hold and yelped. "_Uwaa_! Really?! I can't wait, then! I'll stay up real late then, 'till we get to see one!"

Laughing, honestly content, Hakkai smiles. "Well, not too late. Sanzou may wake us early tomorrow to head out again, so we should get to bed soon, Goku."

"Awww..." Goku whined, clinging to the older man's shirttails anxiously. "But for right now, we'll look for the shooting star, won't we? Right, right?!"

_Energetic earth naturally watches over nature and enjoys the panorama of its loveliness. Perfection, in its eyes, is right there before people, despite how oblivious humans are to this fact._

"Of course, we will. Wait a bit longer, and we might be in for a treat."

"..._Uun!"_

They stood on the deck for a long time, and for Goku, it felt like an eternity. Delaying his eagerness was something he found very hard to do; and Hakkai found himself quite amused when the smaller brunette began pacing back and forth across the wooden veranda. As the breezes began to pick up and get colder, Goku began to grow annoyed with the chill, stopping his walking long enough to nuzzle against Hakkai's side. After this, he would quickly resume the impatient gait once more. Naturally, the first time he did this, Hakkai was quite surprised; but after a short while, drowsiness was beginning to make him notice it less and less.

Suddenly, Goku's sharp intake of breath caused the taller _youkai_ to snap out of his languid stupor.

"Hakkai! Lookie, over there! A shooting star!! Nyaa...I can't believe how COOL it is!"

And he watched, soundlessly, as the pinprick of light flashed across the atmosphere; glittering and promptly disappearing in the mountain ranges, about a kilometer or so away. Entranced by this simple miracle of the world, Goku stared out at the sky for a moment longer, even when Hakkai started to head back inside the motel. It did not take him long to notice Goku's footsteps not following behind him, and the brunette went back outside.

"Goku? Is something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

That look his friend administered hardly could be denied: a soft pout curving tiny lips, wide yellow spheres glimmering pleadingly. "_Neee_...Hakkai...can we stay out here just a _little_ longer? Y'know, just to enjoy the night? It's really nice out tonight..."

Yes, certainly no one would be able to resist such a puppy-dog face. Hakkai embraced Goku from behind, lightly pressing his lips against the messy chocolate tresses of his head.

"Certainly, Goku. Whatever you'd like."

_The stars bring the natural attractiveness of the earth and nature together, glorifying it for all to see._

_**Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground.**_

**-FIN-**


End file.
